yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley/Quotes
This is a complete list of notable quotes from Lewis Brindley. Quotes * "Sometimes you just have a feeling deep within your balls and you know it's Zylus." * "I have Rythian and Zylus waiting for me! Two virgins!" * "I'm stiff for Smith." * "What's flying got to do with bees?" (FACEBOOK IS LISTENING - Google Feud) * "Even a ghost truck would go over a bridge" (Trucking Tuesdays - Big Rigs over the road racing) * "I don't play games" Hannah's Christmas Day video 2013 * "God's been swinging" (said during the GMod Elevator Livestream) * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Flippin' heck!" * "I want to know how to ride wood." * "For fucks sake!" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it." * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on." * "Ohp?" * "Oh no, you dead?!" * "Look, it's fine" * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "The thing is..." * "Well, there you go." * "I shouldn't have done that. That's probably cheating." * "Poosh the butan." * "Oh yeah" * "I may die at this point, however..... shit." * "Careful, friend!" * "That? Oh don't mind that." * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "This game is beautiful." * "It's good isn't it?" (When showing Simon new stuff) * "GAMES AWESOME." * "Siiimoonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" * "Duncan!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "/give honeydew 46 1" * "I just did a little trump!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest." * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging." * "Re *whistle* cently" * "Balls to this, I'm cheating" * "HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" * "Ooof, oh" * "Oh, blimey, I think I need a cup of tea and a sit down after that" * "Op, crikey." * "Eiffel Tower!" - When lewis and simon accomplish something, They High five while doing this. * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "AWWWWWWWWW!!!! * "Fucking hells bells!" * "Hello?" * "I enjoy being able to feel Notch's lovely face against my buttocks." * "Oh.. Wait look theres a leeeev v v ver here. (After Simon says "Where?) Look look look, its right here." * "Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup *while jumping*." * "Simon, you've turned into a robot again" * Tell Hannah that I love her * "Balls to you!" * "You can't build the walls out of pork." * "This is maybe how to get away with jizzing in the milkshake" * "How do trees work?" * "Cummin' in your eye!" * "What, What Happened?" * "Stop buying letters!" * "Um....what the holy shit is this." * "YOU WANTED SOME COPPER?! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR THIS?!" * "Balls to it" * (exasperated) "Look, Yoglabs: evil!" * "Gently does it ... oh bollocks." * "Let's solve this the Yogscast way. Have you got any TNT?" * "Flippin' hell's bells, man!" * "Oh cows just wanna have fu-un!" (In the tune of 'Girls just want to have fun') * (to Sips) "How come we haven't had sex yet?" * "Jesus CHRIST...On a bike!" * (in a Scottish pirate voice) "No, there is definitely lots of danger and stuff. It's not going to be very easy, that's why i'm offering a good reward, you fool. It's gonna be really TOUGH! You're gonna have to kill lots of SHIT!" * "Duncan, i'm in spaaaaace!" (When glitching out on a Motorbike in Modded Farming Sim 2013) * Simon: "Do you have a dongle?" Lewis: "That's none of your business!" * "Tell me when you see Gandalf... for I much desire to speak with him." (Referencing They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard) * "We're Bee Hitler" * "Duncan, come here, how do i do this?" * "Looks like Simon, couldn't *puts on sunglasses* BEAR it." * "Even a ghost truck would go over a bridge." * "It might get infected." * "They're coming outta' the goddamn walls!" (Whilst playing Civilization with Duncan) * "God, burning things is so satisfying isn't it?" * "Duncan you milk jug bastard!" * "Screw it!" */gamemode c* * "I can see myself getting into it" (about Minecraft) * "Everywhere looks the same" * (While playing Truck Simulators) "These fucking games!" * "Cobblestone is the Hitler of stone" * "God's been swinging!" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive, 2013 * "Does your right waggley stick do anything?" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive, 2013 * "RIP Parvs, you're still alive..." Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013 * “I know everything that goes on Sips you young ragamuffin.” * "We're gonna keep cheating to a minimum." * "(Deep Calming Breaths)...(drinks Jack Daniels)" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013 * "Please don't call it that..." Angerstream 2013 * "Can you do not have any memory at all?" (2013 Christmas livestream, day 8) * "No one will know" On the Christmas Livestream, 60 000 people watching * "Welp..." (Shortly after Sjin & Sips set off a Red Matter Bomb in Voltz, destroying their base) * "You're a Ringworld!" * "I'm not giving you Tech Support in the middle of a TF2 match!" * "Scoop it up with your FUCKING HANDS and JUST BRING IT BACK! Bring me back a few handfuls of oil and I'll PUT IT... UP MY ARSE AND THEN WE'LL GO INTO SPACE. I don't fucking KNOW!" - Lewis visibly angered at their stalemate in The Moon Race. *"There was oil in Pernus Land the whole time?" *"I don't cheat" Moonquest episode 56 *"I'm getting no gash" Civ V Rage Wars #3 - Killmaim and Deathstab *"Don't look at gift house in the mouse" Minecraft Galacticraft - MoonQuest Part 67 *"Why is some cactuses broken and others is not?" Minecraft Fadeout #2 *"NICE!" *"FLOOR FOR SALE!!!" *(In derp voice imitating someone on the server) "Geez I'm so fuckin' high..." Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013 G-Mod Stream 1 *"I don't like cheaty stuff" *"Sips is putting a grenade in his underpants" *"I don't call you Duncan for nothing, do they?" * "I own Hat Films!" * "Pretentious bastards" * "You're literally Hitler!" * "GET THE FUCK OU- oh." * "Or maybe, They can just take their bins with them to work and CHUCK IT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW" * "It's not good for the salt Intolerant" (High Speed Hit And Run GTA 5 Online) * "I WANT TO CHEESE IT, I HATE DOING THINGS LEGIT" (RETURN OF THE RAGEQUIT GTA V Online) * "BE DEAD, BE DEAD, BE DEAD" (RETURN OF THE RAGEQUIT GTA V Online) * "Leaves are falling off thr trees... and so are we" (Triforce #24)